It has long been a demand of concentrating pharmaceutical preparations in well-calculated fashion at the site of action. In particular when tumoral diseases, infectious diseases, skin diseases and/or diseases of the immune system are treated, it is desired to concentrate pharmaceutical preparations in the cells and tissues affected by these diseases. In addition, it is intended to eliminate the pharmaceutical preparations in case they do not reach the site of action. This is to serve for minimizing the strain of the body, caused by the pharmaceutical preparations.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a possibility serving for achieving the above.